srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Amenthes
"Together with its sister unit, Mayet - it will show the combined of the BAHRAM science division. It will show the world how far the power of Metatron can go. We will show them... the maturation of the Orbital Frames!" - Palter Luddite Description Named after the Hades of ancient Egypt. And it holds true to such a dark name... The general look is definitely that one of an Orbital Frame. Legs that end in 'points' for feet, hanging down from the same place on the torso that the large jet-like cockpits portrudes from; carrying a feather sticking back upwards from the tips. The Torso is quite a bit taller than the cockpit itself is long - showing a black 'inner' body with a few dusk-gray scales along itself that create the armor plating for this unit -- looking like thick bones of a ribcage. Its upper body is in fact quite humanoid in appearance - somewhat reflecting an aspect of femininity in the fact that there are two bulges on its chest with three 'claws' hugging them from below - crimson red. Its arms are long enough that it could cover the front of the cockpit in order to protect it. They are covered in the same armor plating as its torso, each arm possessing slightly portruding backwards sharp feathers - and its claws carry fierce red-tipped talons, when not shifted into the form of a massive blade or rifle. Pauldron-like armor protects the location where the shoulders and arms connect - and flow into what can only be understood to be this unit's wings. Consisting from a dozen seperate units, a two-some of reversed and arched blades are set back away from the Amenthes whereas the bits inside of them are set like downwards hanging feathers... like a phoenix's wing. When active at all, metatron crystals portrude from the folds between the Khopesh shaped 'bits' - giving off enough particles to give the illusion of flaming red and phoenix-like wings. Adding to these firebird theme, it has a series of long and red prehensile tendrils hanging down at the bottom of its spine, ended in diamond shaped crystals, like tailfeathers. This exact same color is shown all throughout the unit, as bioluminescent red lines glow through its entirety - like blood flowing through veins... reaching all of the 'muscles' of this unit. It is almost as if the Orbital Frame was alive. The head only accentuates this 'feel'; feminine in look, yet carrying a rounded helm like structure that almost looks like long hair flowing down all the way down its head with a black beak for a visor. Engraved on this visor helm it states 'Project Akert: Amenthes' on one side, and on the other side: 'Akert One'. A two-some of 'feather' shaped... what can only be seen as 'earrings' hang down from where one would expect the ears to be... just dangling there. Its eyes glow a deep red slit-pupil shape when active beneath the visor - under which a twosome of deep lines lay on each side. One directly underneath the eyes, pale white, and one on the solid mouthmask, It almost gives the idea that this Orbital Frame is being 'gagged'. Held down. History The Amenthes, along with its sister unit, the Mayet, were made as a pair for the BAHRAM Science Division under the Project 'Akert'. The underworld. It started as a theory of Palter Luddite that if 'Orbital Frames became that more powerful after going through the process also known as Maturing' - were BAHRAM to posses an army of these, they would become unstoppable. Under the assumption that a deep link with their pilot and much more massive amounts of Metatron would contribute to this process, these two units were both built. They would be piloted by a brother and sister pair, plucked from Zephyrs's lab - after failing to contribute to his I.D.O. Mindflow experiments and yet somehow managing to survive. and the Amenthes battle Neith over Martian orbit.]] Their actual live-weapon test runs were far and few in between, but the two pilots proved themselves to be quite capable pilots. They even performed in battle against a 'mysterious' Neith unit, with an unknown female pilot. Whilst the two fairly inexperienced pilots had a lot of trouble keeping up, they managed to keep up with the much more experienced pilot, and created a sensational amount of combat data. Now, as time goes on, she's begun to slowly mature - showing small signs of a sentience of sorts. Within a NewType field generated by Setsuna F. Seiei's TRANS-AM system, the unit physically expressed itself. And on a few occasions it seems to struggle for control with the Artificial Intelligence unit 'Duat'. This has gone to an extent where it threatened its own 'life', as well as that of its runner, as Duat shut down Amenthes whilst in combat. In addition, it seems that the sentience she has shown is somehow linked to Ascian - for as he was present and aware, they 'both' killed a man inside of the Amenthes' cockpit, whilst the Duat unit was inactive. However, it mostly seems to be Amenthes itself at play, due to the extremely change circumstances surrounding this occurrence. Technology The technology that went into the Amenthes and Mayet were the same. Massive amounts of Metatron, general runner-based Orbital Frame technology, and an A.I. that would monitor the process of the maturization of the frames. The purpose of this same A.I. would be to guide the framerunners and control the units; due to the enormous quantity of Metatron used in their production, which could have unforetold effects. One of which seems to be a much stronger personality of the Orbital Frame itself. Weapons Systems The weapon systems on the Amenthes and Mayet are fairly similar. The Amenthes carries the standard ability to shift its arms into the shape of blades, and has additional access to a rifle form to fire red plasma bolts. When both arms are combined, this enables a different mode in which they generate a 'single' rifle between the two of them and are capable of firing a beam of pure Compressed Space. Its wings can also serve as a weapon. In fact, the wings are made from Khopesh shaped 'bits' - although they are limited to remain close to the Amenthes due to its framerunner not being a NewType. When detached, the velocity maximum is slightly reduced, but they can fire powerful homing lasers that can strike with pin-point accuracy. It can envelop itself with a shield when required. After a few months since entering DC operations, the Amenthes gained an additional weapon in the form of a series of prehensile 'tails' with red crystal-set spaded ends, forming the tail-feathers to the unit which slowly but surely is becoming more and more Phoenix themed. In addition, it is capable of pulling out the force of the Vector Cannon Mark II. A less devastating, but more accurate and quick to deploy take on its predecessor. This program, while at first disabled (but carried) on the Amenthes, was given the unlock code by Napth Pleminger. Significant Errata * The Amenthes was named after Egypt's name for the Underworld. * For a unit themed after an Egyptian name, it seems to have a lot more stylization of something Indian and birds. * Two Metatron-particle created feathers hang from the Orbital Frame's 'ears' on each side. What purpose they serve is unknown. The scientists claim it is merely a release of excess energy. * During exposure to Setsuna F. Seiei's TRANS-AM Burst, the Amenthes has expressed itself within the NewType world. * The unit has been known to have caused the death of at least one person without being piloted by its main frame runner - displaying some kind of eerie sentience. * The Maturization is slowly progressing - but will require Ascian to learn how to fly the Orbital Frame without Duat in the future -- or for a new A.I. to be placed. Category:Mech Category:Orbital Frame